1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue rack, and more particularly to a barbecue rack with movable and swivelable spit holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barbecue has been a popular relaxation and it is also a way that concentrates the affectional atmosphere in the circle of friend and family. Therefore, either in the suburb outing or in the festivals, barbecue can be seen anywhere. Especially in the middle moon festival, barbecue is so popular that the whole country seems to barbecue.
The most important instrument of barbecue is the barbecue rack. However, the conventional barbecue rack seems to be too primitive. Neither it is convenient to be used, nor can the meat be roasted with pleasant color, aroma and taste. Moreover, the meat easily becomes scorched by mistake.
The related patents concerning barbecue rack are announced with the following numbers TW 30 1 228, 276473, 271070, 441336, 405393, 269161, 367803, 501461, etc.
The above mentioned patents have different emphasis and are limited to one specific function respectively. For example, TW 391228 and 367803 disclose a type of barbecue rack in which a chain is driven by a motor and it rotates several spit holders simultaneously. But the spit holders in this barbecue rack can only be moved but not be swiveled. So, the half-finished and the finished meat can't be swiveled in different position to indicate the status of the roasted food. Therefore, the food easily becomes scorched. Furthermore, the set of spit holders is formed in a body. It is not convenient for use because the whole set rotates.
TW 276473 teaches a structure that a motor drives a plate belts to rotate the spit holders in connection with the belt. Unlike the positive interlocking between the chain and the sprocket, this structure utilized only a frictional force to rotate the spit holders. This kind of frictional transmission is not practical and it may be considerably influenced or stopped by the malposition or bad contact. In this case, the food will be unevenly roasted or even become scorched. Furthermore, the application is limited because the belt can only be electrically driven and can not be rotated by hand.
In a word, the current barbecue racks do have some specific functions but they are not in ideal status. The inventor is specialized in this study of innovation to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.